realmmeshrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Mist Lake
This article is rated G. ---- Rainbow Mist Lake is a realm heavily centered on the many uses of chi, a mist-like substance that flows through not only the air of this realm, but through the very bodies of its inhabitants. The fact that chi is so useful and so easily manipulated in this realm has heavily shaped this realm's culture; however, an important aspect of the realm that's unrelated to its magic system is the general peacefulness and brightness of the realm, thus making it an ideal place to visit, even for those who care nothing for the primary magic or culture of the realm. Magical Rules In Rainbow Mist Lake, the one source of magic is chi, a type of magic that flows through the air and through all living beings within the realm. By channeling chi through a part of oneself—say, one's hand—it is possible to turn chi into another type of matter (e.g. flames, wind, or crystals); however, chi must then flow into the air or it must recharge there before it can be used in that spot again. Likewise, users can simply channel chi out of themselves, but it must then recharge within them before they can use it again; channeling too much chi out of oneself can prove lethal, therefore caution is advised when using this technique. Recharging chi occurs naturally, but can be sped up via meditation or by absorbing it from the air. It should be noted that the ability to recharge chi within oneself is something that is often done automatically for inhabitants of the realm, but that will take quite a while for outsiders to learn to do, meaning that most people from other realms will lack this ability. Another important part of Rainbow Mist Lake's magic system is that the methods of using chi vary on two axes (represented by five elements): one of passiveness (Water) vs. activeness (Fire), and the other of growth and inventiveness (Wood) vs. repetition and practiced skill (Metal), with the fifth element (Earth) in the center of the grid. Any user's skill may be anywhere on this two-dimensional graph, but will often be close to some one of the five elements, largely because those who teach chi usage will often attempt to guide users towards one of these locations. One can often tell what place on the graph a user is at by studying the color of their chi manifestations, which will appear closer to a black color for Water, red for Fire, blue-green for Wood, silver-white for Metal, and yellow for Earth. Examples of in-between colors might be a magenta color for a user of Wood/Fire or gray for a user of Metal/Water. It should also be noted that the names of the elements have nothing to do with the chi manifestations that an element's practitioner may use; for example, a Fire practitioner is just as likely to create a wave of water as a Water practitioner, while the same goes for a ball of fire or for any other chi manifestation. A final item to note is that, in Rainbow Mist Lake, there are a set of twelve magical objects known as Fissure Stones. These items store huge quantities of chi and recharge it at a remarkable rate, allowing wielders of a Fissure Stone to channel chi through it at unusually high speeds. As such, they are highly coveted, leading them to be protected by an entity known simply as Color Star, whose job is to keep these objects safe, give them to people when absolutely necessary, and use them to help the world when no other methods will suffice. Notably, due to the level of power that Color Star possesses through these Fissure Stones, Color Star is the closest thing to a deity that the realm has. Realm Shape The realm is roughly circular, with cardinal directions pointing to four points around the edge like the four points on a compass (North, South, East, and West). These four points are also closely aligned with four out of the five elements (Water for North, Fire for South, Wood for East, and Metal for West), with Earth in the center. This turns the theoretical graph of chi mastery into more of a physical one, as trainers for the five elements can be found at the points in the realm that tend to be aligned with the elements pointing there. Locations Wood Shrine A village at the eastern edge of the realm dedicated to celebrating growth, life, and everything productive in the world, as well as to teaching the Wood method of chi usage. This realm's inhabitants frequently worship Color Star for having kept everything safe for so long. Due to this area's focus on the element of Wood, the mist here tends to have a bluish-green color. It should be noted that this village is extremely close to the entrance to the corridor that connects this realm to Amaranth City, and that, as such, Amaranth City's Suburb BA is greatly affected by the systems held in this area of the realm. Notable Residents Anyone can live in most of the places here, you don't have to ask permission to put a character here. As of right now, there are no notable residents of the Wood Shrine. Fire Expanse A large area near the southern edge of the realm. This area isn't clearly defined and doesn't have a particular purpose, except to allow people to exercise themselves and train if they want to do so. Due to the activeness of this area, it's strongly affiliated with the element of Fire, and, as such, the mist permeating this area tends to have a reddish color. Notable Residents Anyone can live in most of the places here, you don't have to ask permission to put a character here. As of right now, there are no notable residents of the Fire Expanse. Metal Dojo An enormous building near the western edge of the realm. The building has one purpose: teaching the ways of chi mastery and helping people train repeatedly to remember them. As such, this building is strongly affiliated with the element of Metal, and, as such, the mist surrounding this building tends to have a silver-white color. Notable Residents Anyone can live in most of the places here, you don't have to ask permission to put a character here. As of right now, there are no notable residents of the Metal Dojo. Water Village A somewhat spread-out village near the northern edge of the realm. While technically a village per the title of the area, the buildings in this are far enough apart to give everyone ample space to themselves. Due to the seclusion of the area and the focus on letting everyone have their own space, this area is strongly affiliated with the element of Water, and, as such, the mist permeating this area tends to have a very dark, almost black, color. Notable Residents Anyone can live in most of the places here, you don't have to ask permission to put a character here. As of right now, there are no notable residents of the Water Village. Earth Garden An area located at the exact center of the realm, the Earth Garden is part architectural marvel, part park, and part social place for everyone from all corners of the realm—and even for those from other realms—to get together. Due to the focus on this last part, it's heavily associated with the element of Earth, and, as such, the mist found within this area tends to have a yellowish color. Notable Residents Anyone can live in most of the places here, you don't have to ask permission to put a character here. As of right now, there are no notable residents of the Earth Garden. The Cave A cave situated beneath the Earth Garden, and the home of both Color Star and the Fissure Stones. Color Star rarely ever leaves the Earth Garden to cease protecting the Fissure Stones, but Color Star's vigilance is scarcely ever required, as The Cave is filled with traps to stop any intruders for those occasions when Color Star should need to leave the area. The mist seen here is yellowish like that of the Earth Garden above, but tends towards a chartreuse color due to the fact that, contrary to what one might expect, this cave's exit is closer to the Wood Shrine than to the Earth Garden, making the mist color a fusion of the Earth Garden's yellow and the Wood Shrine's blue-green. Notable Residents You may be able to put a character here, but due to the nature of this area, it's highly dubious that anyone would be allowed to live here, so please ask Wikikinetic—this page's owner—before trying to put someone here. *Color Star: The protector of the Fissure Stones and this realm's quasi-deity. Fun Facts *This realm's elemental system is very heavily based on the Wu Xing. However, some modifications have been made to the system for this realm. *This realm is a heavily altered, although vaguely recognizable, version of the Sonic Fanon Wiki quasi-dimension West Angel Island. Category:Articles Category:Realms